The Clove Games
by ByAriadne
Summary: The story in Clove's perspective and how it should've ended
1. Chapter 1

The Clove Games

I was trembling. I was pressed against the Cornucopia in Thresh's iron grip. Inside I wanted to be able to push him away. But outside, I could barely make a sound. It was terrifying, knowing you were probably about to die.

I hear Cato's voice. I want to be relieved, but after what I did to him three years ago I don't think he would ever forgive me, and he made it clear.

Cato and I were never exactly best friends like you would think. It's always been "loser" or "stupid" between the two of us. But that day, it was more. After what I did, it was pure hatred. Cato was at the training center with me in District 2, training for when we would try to volunteer to compete in the Hunger Games. The trainers were testing to see our skills and pair us up with mentors. Cato was gonna demonstrate his strength by lifting weights and throwing them and whatever. So as a joke, I switched the weights. Instead of the 100-200 pound weights he'd been lifting, I switched it with 1,000-2,000 pound weight. He probably could've lifted that weight with more practice, but he wasn't expecting it. He couldn't lift it a millimeter off the ground. When I was watching I was laughing my head off. But then on TV that night I saw his score. Luckily, it was only the District 2 channel so only the District saw his horrible score. He got a zero. No one in District 2, probably no one in Panem has ever gotten a zero. I've seen 3s and 4s but never less. Hell, I've never seen less than a seven in District 2 alone! The second Cato found it was me; he threatened to actually kill me. And he definitely would if he had the chance. Cato has never spoken to me since.

"You killed her?" Thresh asked me. "No!" My voice was weak. "I heard you!" He tells me, angrier by the second. "No!" I tell him, even more scared. "I don't believe you!" He screams at me. He knocks my head against the Cornucopia and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I find myself in a tent in a sleeping bag. I see another person, but my vision is a little shaky so I can't see any features. Instead, I focus on my pounding head. I try and sit up and finally I can see better. In front of me, is Cato. "Cato?" I exclaim. "I know. You didn't expect me to save you. But just because of one mistake doesn't mean I have to let you die. Anyway, it was three years ago and I got a ten in training here," He says. "I wonder how she got that eleven." He finishes. "I don't know but I can assure you she burned our stuff." I say. "Who's left?" He asks me. "Um, District 12, the girl from 5, the boy from 11, and us." I reply. "Can you stand up?" He asks me. I try and stand up and stumble. He catches me and I stare into his eyes. His steel gray eyes. He slowly puts me back on the sleeping bag. "Get some rest." He tells me. "Okay." I tell him, but it only comes out as a whisper. Finally I'm asleep. I wake up the next day and my head is much better. "Cato, gimme the first aid kit." I say. He hands me a small little pack and I open the zipper and find headache drugs. The same we have back at our doctor's offices in District 2. I grab my water bottle and take my pills when the cannon fires.


	3. Chapter 3

District 11 is dead. I know because I see the hovercraft haul his body away. The downpour started about an hour ago. Was he struck by lightning? Attacked by another tribute? No, at least he wasn't attacked. He would've won that fight. I've always grown up knowing how the tributes die and have never thought about the tributes in the game sitting there scratching their heads wondering who the hell killed them. I've finally started to sort out my feelings for Cato. I've always thought of him as that blonde boy in the corner like he was back home. He never had a lot of friends. No one liked his temper. But even if anyone had wanted to be his friend, he had always been more of a loner. Then he was scary. Ever since sixth grade, he would go to the training center for extra practice, and his muscles confirmed it. But mostly for the girls he's just a sex toy. I'm probably one of the only girls in the entire district who's a virgin. Cato comes over to me. He's shirtless (of course) and showing off his six pack, probably trying to get sponsors. Not that we need any, coming from District 2 and being a career. But now we really need some help. With no one else, and probably the rest of them plotting to kill us next. "Does the girl from 12 know I'm alive?" I ask him. "No, I made a scene to make her think you were dead. She believed it I think. And with Lover Boy so sick we could probably kill them now." He says. I think that over. She'd probably be expecting it, Cato at least. But I remember the interviews and remember how stupid she herself look. But she was smart enough to get rid of our food and made the Careers look like fools with her little stunt with the tracker-jackers. _Smartass_. I think to myself. I stand up. "I wanna kill her." I say angrily. "I know, we both want to, but when we find her I'm gonna kill her in my own, painful way." He says, angrier than me. And then it's settled. We were gonna kill the Girl on Fire.


	4. Chapter 4

When we finally are both strong enough to get up, we go out, not bothered too much by the rain, and go to kill her and Lover Boy. I was still holding some anger against her. When we leave our little tent, that's when we feel the rain. Cold rain. Freezing rain. I shiver and bite my lip telling myself to suck it up. But we couldn't find them. Good hiders they were. Very good. "Maybe we should go back," I say "and wait until the rain stops." I tell Cato. "No. I want to kill them." He replies. "Cato, we'll freeze to death before we ever find them." I argue. "It doesn't matter," He says. "I don't care if I die as long as she doesn't win the game." He says. I had different thoughts. I was scared. I didn't want to die. Even if she did die first, I wouldn't want to lose. But after these past few days I don't Cato to either. If anything he should win. He let me live after what I did to him three years ago. I couldn't fight back the tears. I was so scared because I didn't want Cato to die. I was scared for myself because I didn't want to die. And I was freezing cold standing here in the rain. "Please Cato," I tell him, silently my tears falling. Hopefully, the audience wont see it and it will blend with the rain. "We'll deal with her later." I finish. Cato sighs. "I know we should wait," He says. "I know, I know but." He doesn't finish. He didn't have the right words either. So I run and launch into his arms. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too." He tells me. I hug him tighter, forgetting the fact I probably would have to kill him.


	5. Bonus Cato Chapter!

I was lying in a sleeping bag with Clove. Things were awkward since that "joke" she pulled on me. But looking at her, my anger evaporated into the air. I loved her big brown eyes. She leaned closer. And so did I. Soon our lips were touching. Then we touched. In many ways. Before I knew it, I was using plastic wrap as a condom. I knew the audience would love it though. More then Lover Boy's stupid romance. Who knew if it's even real? Anyway, after those little stunts, she'd probably kill him in his sleep. What a bitch. I couldn't wait to kill her. I usually wasn't good at revenge, but this time, I knew I was gonna get even


	6. Chapter 6

The rain finally stopped. We went out to get food and additional Hunger Games Hunting. I find some berries. Like blueberries. A squeeze them and blood red juice comes out. Nightlock. I was so grateful I paid attention in the survival section at the Training Center in the Capitol. "Cato don't eat the berries there poisonous." I tell him. "Got it." He replies. Things have been a little awkward since our "sexual relations" as they would say back home. Neither of us ever talked about it since. It was kind of embarrassing considering we hated each other since the games pretty much started. Even before that. Right now we were waiting, for them. Because of the rain, they probably had to have a tent somehow. No, she never went in to the Cornucopia very far, she couldn't have gotten a tent. And Peeta never had a chance to snag one when Cato cut him. I hear a snap, the snap of a branch. A snap of a branch that could only be made by a living being. I want to think it's an animal, but I have a gut feeling its not. I turn around and see an arrow lodged into a tree trunk. District 12 jumps out from the tree and into our clearing. I slam into the girl and get her flat on the ground. I see Cato's smug grin as he easily gets Peeta down. "Say Lover Boy," He says looking at her. "What would happen if your 'love' wasn't strong enough to beat us?" He says, pressing hard on his neck. Cato was really trying to make him suffer. But he was mad at him for letting her get away after how she made him look like a dick with the tracker-jacker stunt. Finally the girl speaks up. "No! Kill me let him live!" She says to me. "Aw, now isn't that sweet," Cato says sarcastically. "But if I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill Lover Boy too." He finishes. "Just like this." He says. He pushes his neck to the ground so it cuts off his breath. The sound of him choking makes me want to cry, but for the audience I smile and turn her head so she has to watch. His face was now purple and I can tell only a couple seconds left. Right then I hear a cannon. But Peeta was still fighting to breath so it must have been District 5. I pretend to ignore, but really I was wondering how she died. Finally Peeta's breath slows and he stops fighting. He looks to her and I hear his last breath. Then the cannon fires. The girl was choking over her own breath. The sight was terrible to watch, but I knew if I was gonna win, I'd have to be the killer. No matter how much I didn't want to be.


End file.
